Anna's Surprise
by xWinterRose
Summary: Hans gets a little bit more than he bargained for when keeping a secret from Anna...


"Hans!" I turned at the voice, calling my name. "Hans?" Standing not two metres away was little Anna, shaking her head at me. We were standing in the entrance hall to the castle, Anna's favourite paintings from her childhood decorating the walls around us. She looked absolutely breath taking amidst all the colour and vibrancy, wearing that green dress that I can't help but fall in love with every time she puts it on.

"What, Anna?"

"What are you doing? I asked you to clean the bathroom a half hour ago," I watched as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Anna, honey, I'm sorry," I lied, widening my eyes innocently. "I just got so caught up in… planning your –"

"Planning? Planning my what?" In a nanosecond, her frustration had gone. I hid a smile as she ran up to me, her fists beating playfully upon my chest.

"Oh Anna, if only you really wanted to know…"

"I so do want to know!" she called, her arms snaking around my neck. Carefully, I plucked her arms away as I faced the opposite direction.

Anna, quick as a butterfly, ran up in front of me again. "Oh, really, Anna?" she nodded, eyes eager and alert.

"I do."

"Then prove it to me."

"How?"

I flashed her a Machiavellian smile. "I don't know. You tell me."

All of a sudden, her voice became soft and pleading. "Hans…" She reached up, whispering into my ear. "Tell me, what are you planning?" I shivered, wrapping my arms around her small, delicate waist. I smelled her hair, letting its rich chocolate-y scent overwhelm me. I felt my eyes roll back as I held her harder.

It was almost too much to handle. "Anna… Don't do this to me…" My voice caught in my throat as she gently let go, and held me by the hand instead.

"Follow me," she said quietly. I stiffened. Encouraged by her beautiful grin, I set off after her, Anna pulling me along, stopping when I ran out of breath. "Hans," she said, mocking sadness. "You're not tired already are you? We're just getting started…" She tilted her head back and stood on the tips of her toes, kissing me tenderly.

I moaned into her lips, attempting to deepen the kiss. "Oh, Anna…"

"Nu-uh," she said, shaking her head. "It's not the time for that yet, Hans."

"Excuse me-" I began, but she'd already started pulling me forwards. I couldn't help but want to stop her, right in the middle of the stairwell. I couldn't help but want to tear that adorable green dress off her with my teeth, kiss her softly down her back.

"Now, wait here." Anna commanded - her eyes mischievous. I shuddered, following her delicate movements with my eyes as she disappeared inside our Morning Room. Quickly, working under what little time I had, I began to remove my clothes. I'd been working out just the night before, training my upper body in archery. I looked down to see my clothes in a pile on the floor.

"All of Arendelle's tradable goods," I said to myself. I looked the hallway up and down, a rose bowl catching my eye. I strode up to the white ice contraption, plucking a white rose from the mix of colours Anna had obviously put there earlier this morning. I slotted the stem of the rose between my teeth, walking back up to the door. Leaning against the wall only a foot away from the heavy Oak, my heart hammered with the desire to see what would happen when Anna came back out of that room.

"Hans, sweetie? Could you come in here for a second?"

Confusion flooded me. This was new. She'd never asked _me _to come to _her _before. But I would make the most of this. My hands wrapped around the handle of the door. Wasting no time I opened it wide, charging straight for the Chaise Lounge.

"Surprise! Oh…" A chorus of voices that had begun happily, drowned out. A few gasps encased the room.

"Hans!" I looked up to see Anna, fully clothed, red-faced. It took me a few seconds to realise a whole party of people were gathered around her, looking as shocked as I must have. I heard a distinct thud, as a small man fell to the floor.

"Well, this is just that much more of a surprise now isn't it?" a small voice giggled.

"Olaf?"

"Hello Hans," the little snowman said. Another woman stepped forward, her face darkening.

"Here's a cushion," she said, coldly. "I suggest you go and put some clothes on." Elsa turned away, taking a deep breath. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move.

"Hans, sweetie," Anna said quickly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I strongly suggest you do as she says… um… the Duke of Weasel-Town is beginning to wake-up."

"Weselton…" the awakening Duke murmured.

I blushed again, taking the cushion and putting it into place. I stood up.

"Happy birthday Hans!" Olaf chuckled, as the large gathering of people picked up their things and began to leave.

"It's okay, Hans," a voice whispered in my ear. "I'll make it up to you later." With a wink, Anna disappeared into the crowd, apologising loudly.


End file.
